<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heatwave by Autumnspice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885297">Heatwave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice'>Autumnspice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Belt Choking Kink, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Step-siblings, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in BFE in the middle of an unbearably hot summer what are you supposed to do with your time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second venture in the AD character/reader fandom. The muses had their own ideas to explore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit on the stool behind the counter of the gas station/general store just off the I-10 freeway playing with your phone. Your hair is up in a messy bun and flip flops dangle from painted toes. It’s hotter than Hades in the desert, some bumfuck town halfway between L.A. and Vegas, so you're wearing a skimpy bikini top and cutoff jeans shorts that barely cover your ass. The high powered fan turned to face you, cooling your skin. </p><p>× × ×</p><p>Leia left dad not long after you were born out of a nameless affair to be left with him, and no one has seen or heard from her since. Maybe Ben but he doesn't make it a habit to mention her. Dad..Han, you all call him, only cares about drinking, gambling and lounging in the shade of his Airstream trailer on the front property. He’s not a cruel father, just ignorant. </p><p>Ben moved out in his late teens to live with Aunt Amilyn in L.A. and he got into acting shortly afterward. So you get excited when you see him on a billboard on the freeway or on tv. Matt works at the gas station with you as a mechanic, and Kylo is a cook at the diner across the road owned by Maz and Chewie, both friends of Han. They keep telling him that someone needs to keep an eye on that girl or something bad’s gonna happen to her, being so young and vulnerable. If they only knew. Kylo chews his gum with more force than necessary, rolling his eyes and pushes long dark bangs out of his face, flipping the burger patties and steaks on the grill. </p><p>× × ×</p><p>Finally done fixing the engine and adding new oil to a fancy Infiniti suv, Matt leads the disgruntled customer into the general store to pay for his services. The city slicker quits bitching for a second, his mouth dry catching a glimpse of you behind the counter, as Matt fills out a receipt for you to ring up. He’s not sure which part of you to ogle first: your skimpy bikini, your freckles and bored expression, or the blow pop between your glossed lips. </p><p>With a look over at Matt, you roll your eyes and repeat the amount of the charge. “$300.75 please.” The guy in the too expensive suit for this goddamn heat starts ranting again.</p><p>“Really?! This is literally highway robbery! How much extra for an hour or two with you, sweet thing?”</p><p>Squinting at him, nose scrunched to hide your repulsion, “My daddy says I’m not for sale.”</p><p>Matt’s hands clench and unflex, playing it off as simply wiping the grease from his fingers. Only he and Kylo get to touch you. He just wishes this creep would take his credit card and get back on the freeway. </p><p>× × ×</p><p>Sunset comes late in the summer but the darkness doesn't do much to cool anything off, contrary to all the scientific reports you've heard about. </p><p>Han is already welcoming guests for his weekly poker game. After a quick stop at the the general store, Kylo walks in carrying a case of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sets them on the kitchen counter with a kiss to the top of your head as you chop vegetables for salsa and tacos. Ever the dutiful wife or sister or whatever they call you in their current mood.</p><p>Matt is in the middle of a video game in the living room when you bring him a cold beer with a slice of lime. "Dinner's ready when you are"</p><p>With the flick of his thumb, he saves his game and tosses the controller aside, taking the beer in one large hand and playfully smacking your ass as he follows into the kitchen. </p><p>× × ×</p><p>It's much too warm for after dinner drinks in the backyard and you all prefer the ice cold central air. </p><p>Settled on the couch with a glass of whiskey after doing the dishes, Kylo flips through the selection of Netflix movies. Even on a Friday night after a long week, your brothers would rather stay home. Not that there's much else to do in the area besides visit the bar with a bunch of shit-faced busybodies.</p><p>You find yourself pulled onto Kylo's lap, grabbing a loop of your shorts with his finger, while Matt comes down the hall from one of the bedrooms carrying a small bag of weed and a lighter. Kylo's fingers ghost over your skin, idly tracing the filigree sun and moon tattoo on your lower back as you wiggle to get comfortable. Whining and squirming as his fingers tease and you feel him growing hard under you, as he casually sips his drink. A cloud of sweet smoke wafts your direction from Matt as his eyes flutter with a soft moan.</p><p>No one is paying atten to the movie. Watching you while indulging in weed and alcohol vices, enjoying your whimpers and whines. </p><p>Kylo grips his hand on your thigh, easing it open when you clench your legs closed. Your back stiffening a bit and knees drawing up to endure the torturous way he teases you, making your pussy tingle in need. </p><p>"Needy little thing, aren't you? I haven't even touched you yet." His voice is husky with lust, hot breath on your skin.</p><p>With your legs relaxed again, outstretched and feet resting on Matt's lap, you look over at Kylo, nodding. "Pleeeease Daddy? I've been a good girl today."</p><p>A squeak escapes your lips as he smacks your ass sharply. Not enough to hurt. He never hurts you. Marks you up, yes, but never gives you more pain than you ask for. Plus he loves your ass. </p><p>The hand on your hip continues to ghost along your hot skin as fingers creep upward to unhook your bikini top. Thick fingers tangle in your hair, his nails scratching at your scalp. In addition to relaxing you, both of them discovered that it sends you straight into subspace. You're not sure why but there's something magical and otherworldly in that touch. </p><p>Kylo guides you gently onto your knees, with your body draped over Matt, looking up at him. Not an unfamiliar position as he gets up and settles behind you. </p><p>Matt unzips his jeans and pushes them down with his boxers, freeing his throbbing dick for you. He's been half-hard all day, even after draining himself into your pussy midmorning between customers, bent over the counter with your toes not even touching the floor. </p><p>With your nose near to Matt's belly, Kylo's large hand on your back, between your shoulder blades, presses you into his brother's thigh before scraping his nails along your spine toward your ass. The smell of motor oil permeated in Matt's tshirt along with whatever musky sandalwood essence that is uniquely him assaults you and it's one of those you never get enough of. Time stands still for all of you. In addition to the contact high, you're already lightheaded and horny. </p><p>Kitten licks and soft sucking on the tip of his cock has Matt in heaven, moaning your name and gripping your hair tight in his fist. He never forces you, always lets you lead. Looking up at him, watching his hooded eyes as the flat of your tongue licks a long stripe from root to tip, earning a sharp hiss from him. He's easily the size of your forearm but that's never stopped you.</p><p>Kylo grabs your hips to lift them, reaching under you to unfasten your shorts, tugging them down with your panties, baring you to him. </p><p>So many sensations between both your brothers. Kylo caresses and squeezes your ass in his big hands, spreading your legs as he stands to strip out of his own clothes, the sound of a zipper and clothes tossed to the floor are heightened in your secondhand drug-addled mind. </p><p>He settles between your thighs, one of your ankles gripped in his hand, bent flush with you ass, fisting his dick with the other. Watches your slick trickle down smooth lips, collecting on the metal ring in your clit hood before the long string drips to the couch. </p><p>Matt's hips thrust into your mouth as he watches you, head tilted back. Plenty of practice underwent to rid you of your gag reflex with your lips stretched around his girth. </p><p>Your eyes roll back as Kylo sinks inside, stretching you everytime, your moan muffled by the cock in your mouth. </p><p>His other hand on your ass, fingers gripping your skin with an occasional sharp slap, marking your skin with a red handprint. </p><p>So many sensations, all you can focus on is pleasure and be pleasured. Your pussy clenched tight around him as Kylo pounds you harder, deeper. Your eyes rolled back, moaning and scratching your nails on Matt's skin. </p><p>A string of "fuck"'s hissed through his lips as he tries to hold off his own orgasm and Kylo taunts you. </p><p>"I know for a fact you can be louder than that. All the neighbors know a dirty little slut you are." </p><p>Toes curl and your belly tingles...the need to come undone like air to breathe. Kylo's hips snap against you, his fingers digging into your soft skin. Matt grabs your head, holding you in places, fingers teasing your nipple now twist as your scream is muffled. Your body quivering as they both release into your wet holes. Breathing heavily as you collapse between them, blissed and still seeing stars. </p><p>Pulling out, Matt wipes his dick along your cheek, "Good girl," he praises.</p><p>Kylo watches as his seed starts to spill out, pushing it back inside with his thumb. "Don't waste a drop." </p><p>Getting to his feet as you snuggle up to Matt, "I'm hungry. Next round in the bedroom. Five minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is somehow became on par with Sweet Nothings for depravity. I regret nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's rare you all have a day off together. So when you do, you take full advantage. The boys are used to waking up early, but it's always been more difficult for you. Though you do enjoy their personal alarm clock services. </p>
<p>You're out cold, snuggled up into Kylo in his big bed. The covers kicked off in the middle of the night. He's awake but not ready to crawl out of bed yet. Limbs entangled, his fingers softly stroke over your warm bare skin as the hint of sunrise peeks through the window.</p>
<p>Matt is awake, loudly rustling in the kitchen. Brewing a pot of coffee, and fixing a bowl of cereal to start the morning. </p>
<p>Stretched out in the big bed, you slowly open your eyes to realize you're alone. The smell of coffee drifting down the hall. Joining your brothers in the kitchen, only then you notice the milk and cereal are empty. At least there's still your favorite Italian Cream Cake coffee creamer and a new box of frozen raspberry Toaster Strudels so you won't starve. That means a road trip. </p>
<p>After getting showered and dressed..the boys in tshirts and bermuda shorts with boots and you in cutoff jeans shorts with a floral spaghetti strap cotton top and flip flops, all of you pile into Kylo's black Cherokee suv. For the trip into town, you claim the front passenger seat. </p>
<p>It's at least an hour drive east to Palm Springs. Kylo would usually protest but doesn't address your bare feet on the dash. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming along with the radio. </p>
<p>× × ×</p>
<p>Walmart is the first stop. Not anyone's top choice but you take what you get. The prices and selection are better than elsewhere though. Anything you can't find will be picked up at Costco afterward. </p>
<p>Most of the shopping trip is uneventful. But it is nice to get out and see something new. You walk through the store holding hands with Matt or your hand in Kylo's back pocket with his arm draped over your shoulders, as they take turns pushing the cart. </p>
<p>You each have your own cereal preferences. Yours are anything sweet: Cocoa or Fruity Pebbles. Matt goes for Life or Honey Bunches of Oats. Kylo has what you teasingly call 'old man tastes', namely preferring Raisin Bran or Cheerios, though he's not that picky. </p>
<p>In the frozen aisle, it's just your luck that the takeout boxes of sweet and sour chicken and fried rice you've been craving are on the top shelf. At the opposite end of the aisle from where the boys are. Plus, you're used to climbing on chairs and counters as necessary. You don't have to rely on them for everything. Logic would say to wait for them but you've been a brat lately as it is. Fortunately for you, there's a young cute stockboy refilling shelves.</p>
<p>"Excuse me. Can you reach something for me?" flashing a bright smile. </p>
<p>He's tall, dark and good looking, probably closer to your age than theirs. Pointing up to the boxes on the shelf as he hands them to you. You don't feel guilty in the least chatting with him, giggling and flirty. He's completely harmless, though likely hoping to get your number. </p>
<p>Aware of Kylo's eye twitch as they move closer, Matt paying attention to something else,  you tell the boy thank you and empty the boxes in the cart as he goes back to work. </p>
<p>Without a word, he grabs something from his pocket and crouches to his knees in front of you, not sparing you a glance. He tugs your shorts down a bit, when you realize he's uncapping a Sharpie. "Hold still," he tells you in a low serious tone that you know better than to fuck with even at your brattiest. He's never done this to you in public either, which makes your toes curl and pussy clench on top of the remote vibrator currently buzzing in your pussy.</p>
<p>It seems like an eternity and some part of you feels almost shy and embarrassed as you watch an older couple making their way down the aisle, hoping they don't notice you. Glancing down at him but he doesn't divert his focus, pursing his lips. </p>
<p>Kylo doesn't let you see what he wrote as he stands. He caps the pen and putting it back in his pocket, adjusting your shorts and reaching behind to give your ass a sharp smack. His hand making contact with the crease above your thigh where he knows it stings the worst. "Behave." </p>
<p>The single command reminds you of your place, while the controls in Matt's hand on his phone suddenly adjust to a more intense waveset. You can't stop the surprised squeal that escapes your lips. </p>
<p>The rest of the shopping trip is fairly mundane. They keep edging you the entire time until you're nearly begging them to let cum. If you were capable of coherent speech at that point. </p>
<p>When they do give you permission, it's in the parking lot while loading the suv. They still have places to go so a large camping cooler filled with ice keeps cold groceries chilled. </p>
<p>At that point, you really don't care who sees or hears. All that matters in that moment is the bliss of finally coming undone after being so tortuously teased.</p>
<p>Matt and Kylo have mercy on you by not turning on the vibrator while you stop for lunch at a nearby Chinese hole in the wall. Mongolian beef and fried rice definitely hit the spot.</p>
<p>Though your curiosity is still piqued and so tempted, you've been good so far and haven't snuck a peek at Kylo's artwork. You have an idea that it's partly visible, and that idea scares you as much as it turns you on.</p>
<p>Sipping his iced tea, Kylo remarks "Since tomorrow is your birthday, what do you think about getting that tattooed after your waxing appointment?" </p>
<p>Your eyes are wide. He's testing you. Matt caught a glimpse of it earlier and is sniggering into his hand. </p>
<p>"Sounds good. Thank you, Daddy" is out of your mouth before you can think twice. Even when you were little, you wanted to impress them. Now is no different, just with better rewards. </p>
<p>× × ×</p>
<p>The boys wait for you inside the salon where the air conditioning is cooler than the car. Naked from the waist down, you've momentarily forgotten the drama from earlier until the young esthetician stops in her tracks. </p>
<p>She stares at your lower belly with your legs spread a bit for a second as you watch her get ready. "Ohh.." </p>
<p>A smile spreads across her lips and she winks, settling in to work. </p>
<p>You haven't quite reached the stage where it doesn't hurt, but you'll take that over itchy shaving anyday. Toes curling and your fingers grip the bed as she rips another strip from your skin. </p>
<p>Even though you have your own income, Matt pays the bill and you go next door to the tattoo parlor where your brothers are considered to be regulars, even though you've only only been twice before. </p>
<p>Your skin is still tender as you strip out of your shorts and panties, spreading your legs on your back for the second time in an hour. Not something you would recommend if asked. </p>
<p>"I'd like to get what my boyfriend wrote" pointing to your belly. </p>
<p>The cute inked Hispanic girl glances down and up at you again, smiling. "Okay."</p>
<p>She starts to outline as you focus on the mirrored ceiling. You are relaxed but shiver a bit as the needle feels like scratching at a sunburn. Thankfully for the time being, the vibrator is turned so low you can barely feel it. But the contrast of the hot pink antenna against the black leather bed can't be missed. You're surprised it went unnoticed peeking out of your shorts leg earlier. </p>
<p>Not sure how long you've been napping, you slowly stir awake as she taps your thigh gently. </p>
<p>"All done" with a smile and passing you a handheld mirror to admire her work while she dresses the tattoo and mentions aftercare routine. </p>
<p>You can feel the heat of your cheeks flushing as you read it, and your cunt clenches of its own will. Embarrassment, thrill, both, you're not really sure. "Daddy's Cumdumpster". At least it's half hidden by your shorts. There's no confusion who you belong to. </p>
<p>Dressed and meeting the boys in the lobby with a grin, they smile, with some else in their eyes you can't quite pinpoint, and get up to greet you, setting magazines aside. "If you're good, maybe you can get your nipples pierced for Christmas". Biting your lip with a whimper as the vibrations start again before you respond. Surprised that Matt remembered you mentioning it once. </p>
<p>Your last stop is Costco which is never a fast trip. A pleasant surprise when they pick up a half sheet cake of vanilla with cheesecake mousse with icing roses and your name on it. </p>
<p>In the backseat on the drive home, the boys keep you edged to the point of losing coherence. Your whimpers and whines almost drown out the rock music on the radio. </p>
<p>Your lower belly and pussy have faded to a dull ache to match your ass. But if they think you've learned your lesson and won't ever be a brat again, they're mistaken. Somewhere in the sliver of coherence you still have, you're already planning your next exploit in testing Daddys' patience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a half hour to kill before clocking in for your after school waitressing job at the diner, you and your best friend are standing in line at the post office.</p><p>"Are you sure your dad won't care?" she asks as you move toward the front of the line.</p><p>"Han? He's too busy to care about anything."</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "I meant Kylo but whatever."</p><p>"Hmm..I guess he is like a dad, isn't he? Never really thought about it before. I'm an adult so I can do what I want and he can't stop me. Everything else is already paid for from my tips anyway."</p><p>As you go with her to the next open window, she asks for a passport application.</p><p>"Sorry, we don't have those here. The closest location is the Palm Springs branch." The middle-aged woman reads from her computer screen. </p><p>You both are equally disappointed, hoping to get it done quickly. </p><p>"Fuck. Well..Kylo or Matt can take me this weekend to get it." Trying to come up with a plausible solution to the obstacle. Life would be so much easier if you had your own car, and there's no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to have one. Why can't they understand that?</p><p>A quick glance at the clock on the wall, "I gotta run or I'm gonna be late. See you Monday." Waving at her as you run out the door to make it to the diner on time for your shift.</p><p>Catching your breath with a few minutes to spare, you spot Kylo outside, smoking on his break. Dark hair pulled back into a man bun with a couple braids on the crown, black tshirt and blue jeans, tattoos on both arms. He shouldn't be hot, he's your own brother for fuck's sake. But on rare occasions, you wonder in the back of your mind what if he wasn't. </p><p>You debate asking him straight out, not wanting to go into too much detail. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. </p><p>"Hey. I need a ride into town tomorrow." </p><p>Inhaling his cigarette, Kylo watches you close. Lifting a brow, "Why? We were just there a few days ago. What's so important you couldn't do it then?"</p><p>Chewing your lip, you mentally curse him. Lying was never your strong suit and under duress, he's already calling your bluff. Feeling your cheeks aflame, maybe it would have been better to ask Matt. </p><p>"Um.." your voice drops to a shy whisper as his eye twitches. Not daring to look him in the eye, the rest weighs on your tongue like bricks. "Need a passport."</p><p>No response as you glance up at him. He takes one last drag and crushes the butt against the heel of his boot. The silence is so unsettling that you'd really rather prefer he yelled. </p><p>"For spring break." Unfortunately for you, when you get flustered, you tend to ramble rather than shut up. "Going to Mexico with kids at school. Already paid for except that." </p><p>His tall broad frame towers over you. Menacing and here you are, intently prodding the bear with a stick. </p><p>"Better get your ass inside before you're late." Halfway to the front door ready to try to escape the hole you've dug for yourself, a big hand grips your upper arm. "It's gonna be seven shades of red after this little stunt when you get home," a low growl in your ear. The hair on your neck prickles, then he lets you go, as you run inside. </p><p>This shift is probably the longest you've ever endured aside from your first week. Your feet hurt, you're sweaty and miserable, customers are unusually rude and entitled with more than a few trying to cop a feel of your ass. Kylo's words nagging at your overactive brain aren't helping. Making the anticipation worse if anything. Looking up at the clock on the wall as another order is ready to go out. 4:45. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Another three hours before you can clock out. </p><p>× × ×</p><p>The ride home was torture on its own. He had made you stay waiting an extra hour for him. Stepping through the wooden rustic gate and into the stucco house, you were keenly aware of Kylo's hand on the back of your neck. He knew how to be domineering when it suited him, and you had royally screwed up. </p><p>Matt was on the couch nursing a beer with one cat curled in his lap and the other sprawled upside down beside him, with a documentary playing on the tv. He had since changed into a tshirt and shorts, and barefoot.</p><p>You were praying that Kylo would forget everything that was said at the diner. You could go on like nothing happened. Wouldn't that be nice? The sheer anxiety was killing you as you sank into the couch next to Matt, chewing the nail on your pinky in a rare moment. </p><p>This was a side of him you had never seen and part of you felt like a little girl again, scared out of your mind in a new situation, and the part you tried to tamp down was the one you couldn't describe. Clenching your legs together, squirming, as Matt was oblivious. </p><p>Stop it. You can't believe that your body is trying to betray you. Kylo, your big scary brother, isn't supposed to make you feel..things..whatever this is.</p><p>What feels like an eternity later, even started to get into the film after trying to distract yourself, your mind registers his voice..demanding your attention.</p><p>"You want a taste of spring break? Start with this." Almost afraid to look at him, you see a beer bottle held out to you. Taking it gingerly from him and sparing a glance, he continues "Drinking age in Mexico is 18. Safeword is red whenever you want to stop." </p><p>You'd almost rather that the couch swallowed you. With a sip you can't help to pucker at the bitter taste and hold back a cough. How do the boys stand to drink this shit? From the corner of your eye, you see him sit in the chair opposite, sipping his own beer. </p><p>"Is that what you're gonna be wearing on the beach?" </p><p>Shaking your head no, you don't trust yourself to open your mouth to talk further. You're already halfway to hell and you haven't done anything yet.</p><p>"Go change then. Into whatever you plan to be wearing."</p><p>Your cheeks are flaming now. With another sip, you nearly jump off the couch, at the same time it feels like someone else in your body is walking through mud. In your room, you change out of your tshirt and jeans into a new pink and black polka dot bikini..not that skimpy but it may as well be. You're afraid to ask why your pussy is already tingling. </p><p>Covering up with a strappy top and little jeans shorts, you slowly walk out to the living room barefoot before you realize what you're doing. </p><p>Making a beeline for the couch, you grab the beer to try to finish it.</p><p>"You shouldn't leave your drink unattended. Someone might drug it to get your guard down and take advantage of a pretty little kitten like you." </p><p>Your eyes wide, watching him. He wouldn't do that to you. </p><p>With one last sip, still puckering, you feel the beginnings of a nice buzz that you're not accustomed to. A little disoriented but more relaxed than earlier. </p><p>Not sure when exactly you ended up in Kylo's lap, you're not complaining now. Albeit a bit shy still. His large hands on your body don't belong there but it feels so so good. Much better than your own.</p><p>Squirming in his lap, oblivious to just how hot and bothered you're making him. But your own arousal is confusing enough. You know you shouldn't be indulging these emotions or sensations, but your feral brain is screaming for more. Hands easily big and strong enough to crush you torturously teasing, groping over your clothes. One holding the back of your head, fingers scratching..as you turn to jelly. The other palming your breast and gently squeezing.</p><p>"I'm not gonna break." Trying to be as confident as you can.</p><p>"Hmm..we'll see about that."</p><p>Fingers on your skin slid under your top are searing hot and make your legs clench, pussy tingling and needy. Such a different sensation than playing on your own. </p><p>Before you realize, you're stripped down to your bikini. Still a little shy but not wanting Kylo to stop as you keep squirming, feeling him get harder underneath you.</p><p>"Good girl." His pupils are blown out with lust. You enjoy the praise he doles out, eager to please.</p><p>Unaware of Matt watching you and palming his own dick through his shorts. Whining as Kylo spreads your legs, teasing your tingling wet pussy through the thin fabric. "Better than fucking your pillow isn't it?"</p><p>Your eyes half-closed lost in the sensations, inhibitions fading with the buzz and he passes you the other beer. You never thought anyone could hear you..jealous when they would bring home a girl and keep you awake all night. "Mmhmm please daddy," whimpering and squirming, your legs wider. Drifting in and out of the roleplay.</p><p>His voice low and rough with lust "Only dirty girls let their daddies and strange men touch them. Is that what you are? A dirty whore?" </p><p>Thick fingers deftly strip you naked, as you barely register any shyness. Yes you're vaguely aware you're naked but you're safe and so fucking horny. </p><p>Your body shivers under his touch, alternating between teasing and firm as his hands explore your hot bare flesh. Your whining and squirming becomes more pronounced. Kylo continues to describe how strange men and boys would use you, not having a care in the world for your tight pretty little holes. His fingers tease your hot pussy, his thick middle finger sliding between your dripping folds so easily, meeting no resistance. He knows you're not a virgin and doesn't care. All that matters is you're his now. </p><p>Your legs try to clamp shut and toes curl at the new sensations of his fingers deep inside you, squealing. His dick under you is hard, poking at your hip. </p><p>"Legs open" he orders and you obey without question.</p><p>Any coherency on your part is lost as he guides you through your orgasm...rubbing firmly on your g spot.</p><p>"Good girl..cum for daddy. Just like that."</p><p>Catching your breath, you feel him lift you up, carrying you to the couch next to Matt where he lays you on your back, legs splayed. </p><p>Pulling his shirt over his head to toss on the floor and unfastening his jeans, he slowly rips out the belt to lean over you. He carefully buckles it around your neck, dropping the end only long enough to shuck off his jeans and briefs. </p><p>Even in your inebriated haze, you're in awe of the massive naked body towering over you. Staring at his erect cock that is easily the size of your forearm. There's no way he'll fit inside but your feral brain doesn't care, screaming for him to claim you as his. You now realize that Matt is also hard, fisting his own cock while Kylo dominates you. Matt has had his own fantasies of you but it never occurred to act on any.</p><p>Kylo guides his dripping cock to your needy pussy..teasing as you whine..tapping and rubbing the tip over your sensitive clit while you whimper and squirm. When you're a babbling mess under him, Kylo pushes inside you, savoring the sensations of your cunt gripping him tight. You squeal loud at the burning stretch, never had anything so big inside you before.</p><p>He gives a brief moment to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust in and out at a steady pace. One hand tightly gripping the belt..lifting, choking you but careful not to hurt his new possession too much anyway. The other on your face, your chin in his fingers, thumb sliding over your lips, pushing between them. Kylo slaps your cheek, not hard but enough to let you know what your new position is..then caressing his thumb over your lips again, hooking inside as you suck him.</p><p>"Filthy little cumslut, taking cock like it's your day job. You need a collar to remind you who you belong to."</p><p>Grinding into him, needing more, craving all of him as you claw at the couch cushions, your feral brain has completely taken over. The belt around your neck heightens the sensations, your tingly pussy being pounded by the thickest cock you've seen is all that matters, fading in and out of consciousness. Enjoying the orgasm he gives you, as he spills deep inside, growling above you.</p><p>You don't care that it's wrong, only that you want more where that came from. Hugging him tight, scratching his back as he kisses you hard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>